Never bet against Alice
by patch138
Summary: Alice and Jasper set bella up on a blind date. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight. Not one single thing. I know; it's sad isn't it? Props to Stephenie Meyer for giving us these amazing characters to play with, you Rock!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't believe I let Alice talk me into this. _You guys are perfect for each other!_ Of course we are; I'm perfect with someone I've never met. Sounds like crap to me. I've never been on a blind date before, yet I'm not the least bit excited about it. Nervous, of course; just not excited. Alice and Jasper have been dating since last summer. I've heard Alice talk about Jasper's friend Edward, but I didn't have a reason to pay attention to the details until now. All I knew going into the evening was A: he's 6'1- I like tall guys, so that's good, B: be has crazy brown hair and green eyes, and C: he's single-definitely a plus!

Bowling. They chose bowling. Not that it's a bad thing, it's just, I haven't been bowling since I was twelve. Charlie and I were on a father-daughter league one summer while I stayed with him. It doesn't help matters that I'm not the most coordinated person on the planet in regular tennis shoes, let alone the stupid special bowling ones.

"Be there at 6pm. I promise you'll have a good time. If not, then you can leave. Don't be late!" Alice emphasized that last part. I've been known to be late for things I wasn't really excited for; this definitely fit that category. She seems so certain that things are going to be great. I wish some of her certainty would wear off on me.

So there I sat, trying to decide what to wear, when my phone buzzed. I knew before picking it up it would be from Alice. _B-Wear your navy blue tank top and your favorite Capri's and you'll look great! Plus he'll love it on you! –A. _ It's the beginning of July, so that should be fine, not too revealing and comfortable. Two must haves in my wardrobe. If I didn't know better, I would think that Alice was psychic. She always knows when I need her "fashion assistance". Since she knows piece of clothes in my closet, I'm sure that helps when it comes time for "Bella Barbie."

After getting dressed, all that was left was hair and make-up. I'm a simple girl, not all into having ten pounds of junk caked on my face. A little mascara and some lip gloss should suffice. Renee always told me not to leave the house without at least mascara and lip gloss, because "you never know who you might see on the street". I left my long brown hair cascading down my back but grabbed a scrunchi before heading downstairs, just in case.

Checking the clock, I realized I needed to get going if I was going to make it to Port Angeles on time. Forks is such a small town that you have to drive an hour away to get to the closest mall, or in this case, a bowling alley. The usual search for my keys took longer than I expected, only for them on be on the table by the door. Once on the road, he what if's started. _What if he doesn't like me? What if I trip and spill my soda all over him? What if l drop the ball?_ "Calm down, Bella" I told myself as I turned on the CD player. "Just make the best of the situation. Alice said you could leave if you're not having a good time." Music always helps calm my nerves. I didn't realize how nervous I was until that moment. Not nervous to meet Edward, but nervous I would make a complete fool of myself tonight. As soon as Clair De Lune started to flow from my speakers, I felt my body start to relax.

Before I realized it, I was pulling into the parking lot of the Port Angeles Bowl-A-Rama. Obviously, all the good names were taken. Alice and Jasper were waiting on me when I got out of my truck.

"Took you long enough!" Jasper yelled as I slammed the door.

As much as I love this old truck, It was older than the hills and couldn't go over 50MPH without starting to shake.

"Sorry guys! I'm a little late. You know how my truck hates to speed." Looking down at my watch, it said 6:09pm. Not too bad, just a few minutes late. "I guess I'm not the only one who's late!" I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"Well, we kinda told him to be here at 6:30, `because we knew you'd be late and we didn't want him to think you stood him up." Alice almost whispered the last part as she turned her head into Jaspers shoulder. He just looked at me with an apologetic smile.

"Alice Brandon!" I all but screamed, "How could you? As if I'm not nervous enough as it is, you're going to make me wait another twenty minutes to meet this "Mystery Man"? I said making quote symbols in the air. I started towards the door to go inside when I heard a small voice say, "we have a picture of him". I stopped mid-step and turned almost running back towards them.

"You've been holding out on me Jasper? How mean! Let me see it!"

After a few minutes of groveling and telling him he was the greatest guy in the world and Alice was the luckiest girl to have found him, he seemed content enough to hand over the goods.

"Close your mouth, Bella", Alice giggled, "something might fly in there!" She couldn't hold them back any longer and Jasper joined in with her. So, here I stood with my mouth hanging open, staring at the Greek God in the picture in my hands. Looking back at me was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. I've had my fair share of crushes on movie stars, but this Brad Pitt doesn't hold a candle to this guy! I felt Jasper lift my chin so my mouth would close, since I still hadn't moved.

Edward Masen. Are you kidding me? How could they not tell me the Edward I was meeting tonight was Edward Masen? I had secretly been crushing on him since last year's homecoming game. We played Cullen High and Edward is the star quarterback for their team. A hand waving in front of my face brought me back to reality.

"Earth to Bella" Jasper chuckled.

A shiny silver Volvo pulled into the parking lot and at that moment I knew that I owed Alice and Jasper big time!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: This story is loosely based on the story of my first blind date. Review and let me know what you think! I'll try and update within a few days!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but you already knew that! All rights belong to Ms. Meyer.**

*****************************************************************************************

The Volvo parked a few spaces down from my truck. As much as I wanted to run inside, I couldn't tear myself away. I was overcome with nervousness. My feet felt like they were cemented to the concrete. In all my seventeen years, I have never felt like this about someone I've never met. Before I realized what was happening, Edward came to a stop in front of us.

"Hello, I'm Edward Masen. You must be Isabella. It's very nice to meet you," he said, while extending his hand to me.

"Just Bella. It's nice to meet you as well." I replied, shaking his hand. Oh. My. God. I just shook hands with Edward Masen.

"Come on guys, let's get inside. I'm ready to kick your butt, Masen!" Jasper cried over his shoulder as he pulled the door of the bowling alley open. I could tell this was going to be an eventful evening between the boys.

"You wish, Whitlock," he replied, playfully wrapping his arm around my waist. "Bella and I are going to wipe the floor with you, aren't we Bella?"

"Um, well, I haven't actually been bowling in a long time, so I can't promise you anything." I said smugly. Alice didn't tell me were on a team together. I'm going to kill her. I could see her hiding her giggles behind her hand as we followed them inside.

"How about a little bet? Alice and I against Bella and yourself. What do you say, Masen?" I could see the wheels turning in his head. Jasper was never one to make a bet unless he was certain he was going to win.

" Sure. What's the stakes?"

" If Alice and I win, you have to make-out with Bella right here in front of everyone." _Please tell me they didn't just say that._ Are they trying to make me have a heart attack? Why would Jasper suggest something like that?

"Okay, and If Bella and I win, you cant kiss Alice for the rest of the evening." I thought Alice was going to go into shock. Edward must have been overly confident in my bowling abilities to propose something like this.

"Edward, are you sure you want to take this bet? I'm really not that good, and it was a long time ago. What if we lose?" As much as I liked him, I didn't want our first kiss to be because of a stupid bet.

" Bella, If you don't want to play, you don't have to; but it will be hard to beat them without you. Plus, you know how much those two kiss, wouldn't it be nice to have an evening where you didn't have to watch them?" He definitely had a point. Every since those two got together, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Apparently, PDA is something they don't give a whole lot of thought to.

"I have to admit, you guys could use a break," I said to the couple in front of us, currently making out. "I guess I'm in."

"Great!" Alice chirped, breaking away from their make-out session. "Come on Bella, lets go pick out our balls! I want a pink one! I wonder if they've got a purple one for you?" The excitement coursing off of her body was enough to make anyone excited. "Hey Jazz, why don't you guys go ahead and pay for the game and get our shoes, we'll be right back! I need a 7 ½ and Bella needs an 8."

Who would have ever known that there were some many choices in bowling balls. There had to be 100 different ones lining the back of the chairs. The lightest ones were about six pounds and the heavy ones went up to fifteen pounds. Alice found our balls and we headed back to where the guys were.

"Look, Jazzy! Isn't it pretty?" She said, shoving the ball towards him.

I'm not sure how she managed to bounce up to him carrying her ball, but she did. She reminds me of a ballerina with the way she moves. She's always graceful and confident. Me, on the other hand; I'm as far from graceful as you can get. I swear, I was born with two left feet. Not just when it comes to dancing either, walking in general is sometimes difficult. "Where's my shoes?"

"Here they are Bella, let's sit over here." Edward motioned for me to sit beside him on a bench in front of lane 14. As I sat down beside him to put on my shoes, my hand brushed his. It felt like a shock of electricity. He must have felt it too, because he jumped a little.

"Um...You can go first, then Alice, I'll go after her and Jasper can go last. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure, are we ready to start?" I got up and grabbed my six pound purple ball and walked up to the lane. As I got ready to release the ball, I lost my footing and dropped the ball. _Great. Just what I needed._ The ball hit the ground and rolled back towards my friends who were trying desperately hard to hold back the laughs that I knew were coming. "Go ahead and laugh, I told you I hadn't played in a long time."

"Bella, the lane has always been that way, not back here!" Jasper couldn't contain the laughter that was spilling between the words as he spoke. No sooner than he completed that sentence, the rest of them joined in. I couldn't help myself anymore and let out a few chuckles as well. After picking up my ball, I returned to the lane, aimed the ball and rolled a perfect strike.

"That's my girl! Good job, Bella!" Edward got up and gave me a high five. _Did he just call me his girl?_ "You're up Alice, lets see if you can top Bella's performance."

The rest of the game was mostly uneventful, and sadly, we lost. Well, not that I'm sad I had to make out with Edward, but that he bet against Alice. I should have known better than to bet against her. She would never have made a bet that she wasn't certain she would win. The evil smirk on Alice and Jaspers' faces will be forever burned into my memory. I was pleading with my eyes to Alice. _Please don't make me do this here? Please?_

"How about we go back to Jasper's apartment and hang out for a while? Bella can leave her truck here, and Edward, you can drive her." _Thank you! _I couldn't express enough thanks to her without actually saying words.

"Sounds good to me. Is that okay with you, Bella? Whenever you're ready to leave, I'll bring you back to you're truck."

" Um, yeah. Lets get out of here, and out of these dumb shoes." I could see the thrill in Alice's eyes at the possibility of things working out between Edward and I. We changed our shoes and turned them back into the man behind the counter. He gave us a printout of the score from our game. They had beaten us by 8 pins. We made our way our to the vehicles and told them we would meet them there. They got into Jasper's car and pulled out of the parking lot before we had even made it to the Volvo.

"Bella, I can see how nervous you are about having to make out with me. I'll talk to Jasper about it, If you don't want to. I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with." He grabbed my hand and started rubbing small circles on the back of it with his thumb. I looked up onto his emerald green eyes and I knew that I wanted to kiss him. "Breathe, Bella."

I hadn't even realized that I was holding my breath. Letting it out as my heart beat increased slightly, I slowly took a step towards him. Standing up on my toes, I reached up and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to have to kiss me just because of a stupid bet. If there's one thing I've learned since I met her, it's never bet against Alice." I couldn't even look at him. I lowered my head and my hair fell around, covering my face like a shield. I felt his fingers find my chin and lift it up. No sooner than our eyes met, he leaned in and kissed me again.

"Don't be sorry, love," his hand moved up from my chin to cup my cheek. His touch sent chills up my spine. He looked at me one last time before continuing. "Let's get going, and see where the night takes us."

I felt the blush rising in my cheeks as I got in the car. I knew once we got to the apartment, Alice was going to make us go through with the bet. The ride to Jaspers apartment was quiet aside from the normal questions. By the time we got there, I knew two things for sure. I was falling in love with Edward Masen, and I needed to make more bets against Alice if they all turned out like this.

**A/N: Please review! Even if it's just a 'good job', or 'I hated it', Just let me know what you think!**


End file.
